


Месть сладка?

by Loftr



Series: Школа. Фандом "Тор" [2]
Category: German Mythology, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Don't copy to another site, Drama, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr
Summary: Говорят, месть сладка... Но так ли это или всё-таки нужно дать второй шанс тому, кто растоптал тебя и твою гордость?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Школа. Фандом "Тор" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830256
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Месть сладка?

**Author's Note:**

> БДСМ поскольку-постольку, лишь упоминания и нет точных описаний. 
> 
> Работа писалась в 2015 году.
> 
> *Громовержец - "погоняло" Тора.

Податливое тело доверчиво выгибается под неуверенными ласками, желая получить большее. Горячие губы спускаются вниз, задерживаются на соске и немного сжимают его. Сладостный стон слетает с приоткрытых губ, дыхание сбивается, а руки сжимают простынь, когда головку члена обводит язык. Мир перед глазами меркнет, чувства выходят на первое место. Он уже скулит, когда Тони заглатывает его член полностью. Всё так… Плавных движений партнёра не хватало, этого всего было катастрофически мало. Влажный палец закружил возле колечка ануса, как будто прося разрешения. Палец проникает всего на одну фалангу, когда он дёргается, пытаясь уйти от всех этих прикосновений.

Воспоминания ярким драконом врезаются в сознание, заставляя оттолкнуть Тони. Тело дрожит уже не от возбуждения, а от страха. Он помнит, он чувствует, как шершавые руки проводят по бокам, разводят ягодицы и одним слитым движением в его тело вторгаются. Резкие, быстрые толчки, что-то горячее, что стекает по ногам, а потом его рот насильно открыли… Член толкался до самого горла, он задыхался, а движения сзади стали более отрывистыми. Повязка на глазах давно намокла, всё тело невыносимо болело, а челюсть свело. Он не знал, сколько эта пытка длилась, но после того, как они излились в него, им захотелось ещё немного поиграть со своей куклой…  
\- Локи! – кто-то обхватил его лицо руками. – Не уходи в себя! Смотри на меня! Вот так, молодец. А теперь плавный вдох и медленный выдох.

Зрение стало фокусироваться, Локи медленно начал возвращаться в реальность. Тор… Как же он его ненавидел! Как же желал отомстить, но всё ещё тянул, ведь порой ему казалось, что это чересчур жестко. Жестоко?! А что он с ним сделал?! Что, так и спустить всё с рук, когда уже всё готово?! 

Закусив нижнюю губу, Локи сел на кровати и обнял Тони. Старк – вот, кто стал его спасательным кругом, вот, кто смог вытащить его из петли. Лафей, как и не обращал внимания на сына, так и не обращает. Лишь тогда, после того злосчастного случая, он ради приличия спросил, всё ли нормально или нет, но тут же забил на это. Правильно! А зачем вообще слушать собственного сына, когда его только что изнасиловали в школьном туалете?! Локи попытался прогнать злые слёзы и почувствовал, как ему в живот упирается эрегированная плоть Тони.  
\- Прости, - на грани слышимости прошептал Локи.  
\- Ты ни в чём не виноват, - Тони стал ласково поглаживать спину парня. – Мы и так многое уже сделали. Я могу подождать столько, сколько угодно, лишь бы ты перестал боятся, чтобы тоже стал получать удовольствие.  
\- Но ты же… - сын Лафея попытался удовлетворить Тони рукой, но тот сразу же перехватил её.  
\- Не стоит. Просто подожди меня здесь, а не как в прошлый раз. Но если хочешь сбежать, то хоть записку оставь.

Старк отстранился от своего партнёра и, запечатлев нежный поцелуй на его губах, поспешил скрыться в ванной. Горячая вода стекала ручейками по телу, а в голове билась мысль, что нужно было всё-таки включить ледяную, а не стоять и пытаться довести себя до пика наслаждения. Обхватив собственную плоть рукой, Тони провёл большим пальцем по головке, размазывая выступившую капельку смазки. Движение руки вниз, движение вверх… Как часто он дрочит? Но давить на Локи Тони не собирается.

Локи… Боже, этот парень просто совершенен! Этот ум, это тело, эта стеснительность – всё в нём заставляет фантазию рисовать неприличные картинки. А как же Локи прогибается в пояснице, когда прикусить ему сосок! Или как он сладко стонет, когда провести языком по всей длине члена и заглотить его, при этом массируя яички. Движения руки ускорились и, прикусив левую руку, Тони излился, а в ванной раздался приглушенный стон. По телу разлилась усталость, и Тони захотелось просто сесть в ванной, понежится под горячими струями воды, плюнув на всё, но Локи…

Обмотав вокруг бёдер полотенце, Старк вышел в комнату, где Локи(как ни странно, всё-таки остался), уже в брюках, стоял спиной к нему и что-то выискивал за окном. Тони знал, что его парень хочет отомстить, но всё ещё тянет с расправой, как будто боится. Нет, сам парень считал, что это немного жестковато, но для Тора, для такой сволочи, как он, это будет ещё очень мягко.  
\- Я хочу привести в дело наш план в эту пятницу, - разрушил тишину Локи, разворачиваясь к Тони лицом.  
\- На выпускной? – больше констатировал, чем спрашивал Тони. – Ты уверен?  
\- Уже давно уверен.

О да-а! Локи прекрасно знал, как относится отец Тора к геям, как стремится к совершенству своей семьи. И не дай Бог, если их кто-то опозорит! Но если этот «кто-то» будет из семьи… На губах Локи расцвела ужасная улыбка, которая заставляет холодеть кровь в жилах. О-о, он сделает всё, чтобы Тор никогда не забыл этот выпускной вечер.

***

  
Зажигательная музыка разливается по всему помещению, слов песни вообще не разобрать, но этого и не нужно. Тела, что танцуют, уже давно в той кондиции, когда на окружающие звуки, почти плевать. Но не все, есть и те, кто действительно прощается со своей детской жизнью и со своими одноклассниками. Выпускной вечер в самом разгаре, бывшие ученики совсем забили на то, что где-то здесь есть их родители, их учителя… Эх, молодость, безбашенность, и их понимают, закрывают глаза, ведь сами были такими. 

Зажигательную песню заменяет медленный мотив, и Локи буквально льнёт к Тони, обвивая его шею. Руки парня ложатся на талию сына Лафея, увлекая в медленный танец. Некоторые косятся на них с неодобрением, некоторым вообще плевать, но Локи на них вообще не обращает внимание. Сейчас такой век, в котором возможно всё. Тони что-то шепчет на ухо сыну Лафея и тот заливается смехом, утыкаясь лбом в плечо своего парня. Ничто его не беспокоит, всё просто прекрасно, ведь рядом тот, кто его поддержит, тот, кто его… любит.

Локи даже забыл про то, что должно сегодня произойти, забыл про то, что произошло много дней назад, просто отдался веселью. Рядом Тони, полутемно, играет музыка, много толпы, среди которой так легко затеряться – вот, что ему действительно нужно было всё это время.

Тони неожиданно остановился и Локи, подняв голову, недовольно на него посмотрел, но через мгновение поменялся в лице, заметив стремительно приближающуюся к ним девушку.  
\- Локи, всё готово. Ты там хотел какой-то сюрприз сделать, так что, иди сейчас, иначе я тебя потом на сцену вообще не пущу, - перекрикивая музыку, проговорила девушка.  
\- Хорошо, - парень улыбнулся краешками губ. – Кстати! Тони, это моя уже бывшая одноклассница и просто замечательная девушка – Сигюн. Сигюн, это мой…  
\- Парень. Поняла ещё тогда, когда вы только зашли, - девушка очаровательно улыбнулась, когда Тони поздоровался и легко коснулся губами тыльной стороны её ручки.   
\- Вообще-то я хотел сказать «друг», - как-то обижено промолвил сын Лафея.  
\- Не будь таким скромным! У тебя просто отличный вкус!

Сказав это, Сигюн тут же скрылась в толпе, как будто её вообще здесь не было. Тони удивлённо посмотрел на Локи, но тот лишь пожал плечами, мол, она всегда такая боль… чуть-чуть ненормальная.  
\- Слушай, может всё-таки я поставлю эту чёртову флэшку, и мы тут же уйдём, а? – предложил Тони, притягивая к себе Локи.  
\- Нет. Я должен сам, чтобы уничтожить свой страх раз и навсегда.  
\- Вот научил же тебя таким умным речам, - проворчал Старк, за что получил лёгкий щелчок по носу.

Локи высвободился из объятий парня и направился в сторону сцены. Флэшка, которую он сегодня чуть не забыл, жгла карман и требовала, чтобы её оставили в покое. Путь к ди-джею оказался как-то чересчур коротким. Да-а… Выпускной получился у Сигюн на славу, ведь у неё фантазии всегда на всё хватало. Даже портить это веселье не хотелось, но Локи понимал, что уже не отступить. Сказав ди-джею, что он от Сигюн, парень вышел на сцену, где уже опускался экран. Механизм запущен, назад дороги нет. «Прости меня, Сигюн. Надеюсь, ты не долго меня убивать будешь», - мысленно воззвал Локи к девушке. Вот музыка перестала играть, вот все недовольно зашушукались и тут же повернулись лицом к сцене. Набрав полную грудь воздуха, Локи глазами нашёл Тони, который кивнул ему, мол, делай то, что нужно, я всегда буду на твоей стороне.  
\- Дамы и господа, прошу минуточку внимания! Сегодня такой прекраснейший вечер и перед объявлением короля и королевы нашего "бала", которые, и так понятно, кто будет, да, Сиф и Тор? Но сейчас не об этом. Я хочу вам кое-что презентовать, так сказать, последний подарок от меня нашей милой и замечательной школе. Наслаждайтесь!

Промолвив последнее слово, Локи поспешил ретироваться со сцены. Он не хотел смотреть на это ещё раз, насмотрелся уже, но уйти сейчас – признать то, что не справился со своим страхом. 

Свет в помещении полностью погас, экран засветился синим, а в следующий момент… Кто-то в толпе ахнул, кто-то стал возмущаться, что это за безобразие. Но все стояли и как завороженные смотрели, как фотографии сменяли друг друга. Вот на первой какой-то парень в чёрном латексном костюме с кляпом во рту преданно смотрит в камеру, а на второй он же, только теперь полностью голый и с хвостом, который торчит из заднего прохода. Десяток фотографии, который показывали одного и того же парня, который позировал для камеры в разных позах. Локи узнал последнюю фотографию, на которой был всё тот же парень с вырезанной на спине надписью: «Твоя блядь». А потом началась самая ужасная часть всего этого. Видео, которое Тони так и не разрешил посмотреть.

_Полутёмная комната с огромной кроватью, к быльцу которой были прикреплены наручники. С потолка свисали кожаные ремни, а на стеллаже лежат разные кляпы, плётки и другие секс наборы. Дверь в комнату открылась и зашёл солидный мужчина, лицо которого было заретушировано. Кинув дипломат в ближайшее кресло, он сел на кровать и расстегнул свой пиджак. Дверь вновь открылась и зашёл парень, да нет, даже не так, мальчик, который неуверенно мялся возле выхода. Из одежды на нём были лишь коротеньки чёрные шортики, а волосы взъерошены и перекрашены в ярко-зелёный цвет._  
_\- Подойди, - властно промолвил мужчина и его приказ исполнили беспрекословно. – На колени._

_Мальчишка послушно опустился на колени перед мужчиной, смотря на того из-под лба. Расстегнув ширинку, он тут же вобрал в рот член и стал двигать головой, помогая себе рукой…_

Видео резко оборвалось и Локи перевёл взгляд на Одина, который еле стоял на ногах. Всё его лицо покрылось красными пятнами, а руки то сжимались, то разжимались в порыве кому-то врезать. А Тор… Локи заметил его возле ди-джея, который уже вжимался в стену. Губы парня растянулись в злорадной улыбке, и он уже собрался уйти из этого цирка вместе с Тони, но услышал, как в толпе кто-то тихо(ага, совсем тихо, что аж раздалось эхо) сказал, что это младший брат Тора, а кто-то выкрикнул, что и заметил самого Громовержца* на двух фотографиях, и если их вновь покажут, то все это увидят. Что тут же началось! Все дружно шарахнулись от Одина и Фригги, которая до сих пор шокировано смотрела на экран, а Тор резво направился в сторону Локи. 

Тони потянул к выходу парня, но тот лишь мотнул головой, показывая, что нужно смело выстоять, иначе всё было насмарку. Тор, как ледоруб, шёл сквозь толпу, которая не обращала на него никакого внимания, но это пока, а на лице играло столько эмоций.  
\- Ты, сучёныш, - зашипел, не хуже змеи, Тор, уже замахиваясь кулаком.  
\- А вы уверенны, что потом вновь не поплатитесь за свою выходку? – Тони тут же закрыл собой Локи, с лица которого так и не сходило злорадство.  
\- Наш Локичек нашёл кому подставлять свою драгоценную задницу за защиту? – попытался съязвить сын Одина.   
\- Отойди, - Локи почти с силой оттолкнул со своего пути Тони и стал лицом к лицу к Тору. – Знаешь, у меня хоть и есть защитник, а у тебя что осталось?  
\- Ты! Сейчас же всем говоришь что это всё клевета, монтаж и фотошоп, иначе я расскажу всем, что произошло тогда в туалете!

Локи улыбнулся краешками губ, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Он чувствовал, что Тор уже ходит ва-банк, у него нет ничего, чем можно было бы запугать. «И кто теперь хищник?» - со злорадством подумал парень.  
\- Ну, давай, попробуй. Только моё положение от этого никак не изменится, наоборот, все будут меня жалеть. А вот тебя могут и посадить. Но не это важно. Что же скажет твой отец, если узнает про тебя <i>всю</i> правду?

Злобно сверкнув глазами, Тор до побеления костяшек сжал кулаки и уже собрался что-то ответить, как часть толпы повернулась к нему. Нет, сам Громовержец не потерпит того, чтобы над ним глумились, чтобы… чтобы… Прошептав одними губами: «Я до тебя ещё доберусь», - Тор покинул вечеринку вслед за своими родителями. 

Приглушенно засмеявшись, Локи повернулся к Тони, который провожал семейство Одина сочувствующим взглядом. Мило улыбнувшись, как будто ничего и не произошло, парень запечатлел невесомый поцелуй на губах Старка.   
\- А ты уверен, что правильно поступил? – как-то отстранённо спросил Тони, смотря Локи прямо в глаза.  
\- Знаешь, может это и неправильно, но… сейчас я чувствую себя хорошо, прекрасно, как будто какой-то паразит наконец-то отпустил меня.  
\- Думаю, это того стоило, - Тони покачал головой, но улыбку так и не смог скрыть.  
\- О да-а, это того стоило. 


End file.
